EL AMOR TOCO MI VIDA
by catalinalopezbones
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A LA SERIE BONES MÁS EXACTAMENTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE BONES Y BOOTH, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y ESTOY ABIERTA A RECIBIR TODAS SUS CRITICAS
1. Capítulo dos

Soy una mujer bastante particular, mis relaciones personales son limitadas porque no sé cómo relacionarme con los demás, claro tengo amigos muy pocos pero los tengo, a lo largo de mi vida he tenido pocas relaciones amorosas no logro involucrarme y cuando ese alguien está demasiado cerca de mí, retrocedo y prefiero dejarlo. Pero cuando tengo química sexual con alguien dejo que las cosas fluyan porque sé que no pasaran de ser eso, algo sexual.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Booth, sentí hacía él una atracción demasiado fuerte, fue como una chispa instantánea, y sentí que era de parte de ambos.

Ese día bebimos un trago, y nos besamos, y fue realmente placentero y satisfactorio pero no pasó nada más.

Luego empezamos a trabajar juntos, pero me molesto mucho que quisiera solicitar mi ayuda asumiendo que yo era una propiedad.

Pero eso no duro mucho, con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos compañeros, pero había algo más, sé que había algo más pero ninguno de los dos quizo admitirlo, de parte de Booth, porque él un día me dijo mirándome a los ojos: hay personas con las cuales no puedes simplemente acostarte y ya, no puedes hacerlo porque es alguien demasiado especial. Y de mi parte también lo sé, porque tuve una pareja que quise mucho, pero un día me propuso dejar todo para ir con él, y no lo hice, creo que la razón principal fue el dejar de ver a Booth.

Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos, amigos de verdad, yo buscaba su apoyo en las momentos más difíciles de mi vida, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, me protegía como nadie jamás lo ha hecho. Él se sinceraba abiertamente conmigo, me contaba cosas que nadie más sabía y aunque no se mucho del tema, siempre intentaba consolarlo y hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Y así pasaron los años, nuestra amistad se fortaleció y se hizo casi que indestructible, luego de unos años por cuestiones de trabajo tuvimos que distanciarnos por siete meses, lo extrañe demasiado, me hacía mucha falta.

Pero el día de nuestro reencuentro paso algo que destrozo mi corazón, algo que yo pensé jamás pasaría: Booth encontró a alguien, cuando me hablo de ella lucia emocionado, contento, feliz, fui la primera vez que vi esa reacción en él, me sentí fatalmente desilusionada, sentí que lo perdí para siempre, obviamente nadie supo mi reacción porque no me pareció justo con Booth, dañar su felicidad.

Y así pasaron los días y tuve que resignarme a verlo en brazos de otra persona, pero yo tuve una revelación como una señal de alguien superior a mí, y decidí confesarle a Booth mis sentimientos, sincerarme a plenitud acerca de todo lo que el despertaba en mí. Pero Booth me rechazo dijo que nuestra oportunidad había pasado y que este no era nuestro tiempo.

Me sentí fatal pero la felicidad de Booth estaba primero, muy a mi pesar deje que las cosas siguieran su curso y que nuestra relación siguiera siendo una gran amistad.

Yo crei que la relación de Booth era sólida y fuerte pero un día por cosas del destino se terminó, me sentí tan feliz por mí, pero devastada por Booth, lo ayude y lo consolé como una amiga fiel.

Y un día de repente paso algo que yo no me espere pero que hizo que a mi llegará una felicidad infinita…


	2. Chapter 2

Un francotirador experimentado que había prestado servicio militar con Booth, quería matarlo, casi lo logra pero todavía no era su tiempo, sin embargo si mato a uno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, eso causo en mí un revuelo emocional complicado, me sentía devastada.

Al terminar la jornada laboral Booth me dijo: -Dormirás en mi casa, todos estamos en peligro. Para mí no era una gran idea pero le dije: -Esta bien.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento le dije a Booth que yo me quedaría en el sofá, él debería descansar bien para atrapar al asesino, me presto algo de ropa para dormir, y se fue a su habitación no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de preocupación. Le dije: -Buenas noches Booth, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Me desperté a las 4:47 am con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lío, entre a la habitación de Booth, él se despertó asustado, pero lo calme haciéndole saber que era yo.

Me senté en su cama y le dije: -Me siento triste, muy triste pero no sé qué hacer para sentirme mejor, tu sabes que yo no sé expresar mis emociones, quizá si lo supiera todo para mí sería más fácil, pero cada vez que intento hacerlo todo sale mal.

Me hablo en un tono de voz tan dulce que sentí escalofrío y me dijo: -Eres una persona con un corazón enorme, capaz de entregarte a los demás en cuerpo y alma, solo que no sabes cómo hacerlo, no te sientas mal, solo debes dejar salir todo lo que hay dentro de ti.

Cuando termino de hablar empecé a llorar con mucho sentimiento, el llanto fue producto de sus palabras y de la tristeza por la pérdida de nuestro compañero.

Lo miré y le dije: -Puedes abrazarme un poco, él me contesto: -Claro siempre estaré para ti.

Y nos metimos en la cama, el abrazándome, dándome consuelo.

Sentir lo tan cerca de mí me produjo una sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad, estábamos así abrazados cuando de repente Booth me besó, me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo detuve por el contrario, respondí a ese besó, un besó tierno, delicado pero sobretodo cargado de amor, sabía que era amor porque jamás ningún hombre me había besado así, luego el besó mi cuello, mi espalda, en ese momento con la mayor delicadeza Booth empezó a quitarme la ropa, le dije: -Yo lo hago, pero me dijo: -Por favor permíteme hacerlo, prometo que estarás cómoda. –Ok hazlo le respondí. Decidí hacer lo mismo, yo quería que él se diera cuenta que estaba completamente relajada y sin presiones, le quite la camisa, después y sin pensarlo le abrí el cinturón y baje su pantalón, me detuve ahí y lo besé apasionadamente, -Por Dios Bones eres perfectamente hermosa, con un tono de voz sexy le respondí: -Tu no te quedas atrás, luego él me acarició, sus manos dejaban huellas delicadas en mi piel, me hacían electrizar, estaba disfrutándolas mucho, en menos de un segundo él se posó sobre mí, y pasamos a ser uno, caricias y besos no cesaban de nacer, estábamos haciendo el amor, no era solo sexo como mis anteriores experiencias, esta vez me sentía no solo física sino emocionalmente conectada con Booth, cada besó y cada caricia que nos dimos traía consigo pasión y deseo pero sobre todo amor y ternura.

-¿Estas bien?, preguntó Booth

-No podría estar mejor, ¿pero por qué lo preguntas?

-No quiero dar rienda suelta a mis emociones y que tu solo veas esto como un encuentro sexual casual.

-Me dijiste que abriera mi corazón y eso haré: Creo que esta fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, me hiciste sentir hermosa, cómoda pero sobre todo me hiciste sentir amada, es una sensación casi desconocida para mí, pero tu lograste revivir esa sensación en mí.

-Voy a decirte algo que he querido decir desde hace muchos años, cuando Booth dijo eso yo sentí miedo, ¿y si decía algo malo?, disipé ese pensamiento y lo escuche con atención, con uno de voz seguro pero tranquilo me dijo: -Te quiero mucho Bones.

Yo me quede callada como dos segundos y luego con la mayor sinceridad le respondí: .yo también te quiero Booth.

El me abrazo, parecía que la vida se nos fuera a acabar en ese abrazo, nos abrazamos fuerte, muy fuerte, pero lo solté rápidamente cuando el timbre sonó…Un francotirador experimentado que había prestado servicio militar con Booth, quería matarlo, casi lo logra pero todavía no era su tiempo, sin embargo si mato a uno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, eso causo en mí un revuelo emocional complicado, me sentía devastada.

Al terminar la jornada laboral Booth me dijo: -Dormirás en mi casa, todos estamos en peligro. Para mí no era una gran idea pero le dije: -Esta bien.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento le dije a Booth que yo me quedaría en el sofá, él debería descansar bien para atrapar al asesino, me presto algo de ropa para dormir, y se fue a su habitación no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de preocupación. Le dije: -Buenas noches Booth, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Me desperté a las 4:47 am con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lío, entre a la habitación de Booth, él se despertó asustado, pero lo calme haciéndole saber que era yo.

Me senté en su cama y le dije: -Me siento triste, muy triste pero no sé qué hacer para sentirme mejor, tu sabes que yo no sé expresar mis emociones, quizá si lo supiera todo para mí sería más fácil, pero cada vez que intento hacerlo todo sale mal.

Me hablo en un tono de voz tan dulce que sentí escalofrío y me dijo: -Eres una persona con un corazón enorme, capaz de entregarte a los demás en cuerpo y alma, solo que no sabes cómo hacerlo, no te sientas mal, solo debes dejar salir todo lo que hay dentro de ti.

Cuando termino de hablar empecé a llorar con mucho sentimiento, el llanto fue producto de sus palabras y de la tristeza por la pérdida de nuestro compañero.

Lo miré y le dije: -Puedes abrazarme un poco, él me contesto: -Claro siempre estaré para ti.

Y nos metimos en la cama, el abrazándome, dándome consuelo.

Sentir lo tan cerca de mí me produjo una sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad, estábamos así abrazados cuando de repente Booth me besó, me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo detuve por el contrario, respondí a ese besó, un besó tierno, delicado pero sobretodo cargado de amor, sabía que era amor porque jamás ningún hombre me había besado así, luego el besó mi cuello, mi espalda, en ese momento con la mayor delicadeza Booth empezó a quitarme la ropa, le dije: -Yo lo hago, pero me dijo: -Por favor permíteme hacerlo, prometo que estarás cómoda. –Ok hazlo le respondí. Decidí hacer lo mismo, yo quería que él se diera cuenta que estaba completamente relajada y sin presiones, le quite la camisa, después y sin pensarlo le abrí el cinturón y baje su pantalón, me detuve ahí y lo besé apasionadamente, -Por Dios Bones eres perfectamente hermosa, con un tono de voz sexy le respondí: -Tu no te quedas atrás, luego él me acarició, sus manos dejaban huellas delicadas en mi piel, me hacían electrizar, estaba disfrutándolas mucho, en menos de un segundo él se posó sobre mí, y pasamos a ser uno, caricias y besos no cesaban de nacer, estábamos haciendo el amor, no era solo sexo como mis anteriores experiencias, esta vez me sentía no solo física sino emocionalmente conectada con Booth, cada besó y cada caricia que nos dimos traía consigo pasión y deseo pero sobre todo amor y ternura.

-¿Estas bien?, preguntó Booth

-No podría estar mejor, ¿pero por qué lo preguntas?

-No quiero dar rienda suelta a mis emociones y que tu solo veas esto como un encuentro sexual casual.

-Me dijiste que abriera mi corazón y eso haré: Creo que esta fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, me hiciste sentir hermosa, cómoda pero sobre todo me hiciste sentir amada, es una sensación casi desconocida para mí, pero tu lograste revivir esa sensación en mí.

-Voy a decirte algo que he querido decir desde hace muchos años, cuando Booth dijo eso yo sentí miedo, ¿y si decía algo malo?, disipé ese pensamiento y lo escuche con atención, con uno de voz seguro pero tranquilo me dijo: -Te quiero mucho Bones.

Yo me quede callada como dos segundos y luego con la mayor sinceridad le respondí: .yo también te quiero Booth.

El me abrazo, parecía que la vida se nos fuera a acabar en ese abrazo, nos abrazamos fuerte, muy fuerte, pero lo solté rápidamente cuando el timbre sonó…


End file.
